The Youngest Uchihas'
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha after an eight years absent and find one big surprise waiting for him back home and also Itachi is intrested in this surprise. Contain Slight humor.
1. Past

**A/N- The beginning of this chapter is on the past. The present will show up later as the chapter progress.**

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

_Sasuke was walking through Konoha towards the gates. It was dark so nobody will notice him leaving. When he was walking __through the path that led to the gates he saw Sakura. He was hoping not to see her it would only make it more difficult to leave. He stopped right in front of her._

_"What are you doing here at this time of night?" He ask._

_"To leave this village you have to take this path." Sakura said. He knew what she was talking about, for he was going to leave the for good._

_"Go home and go to sleep." Sasuke said walking past her._

_Tears slid down her face once Sasuke past her._

_"Why won't you say anything? Why won't you tell me anything..."_

_"Why do I have to tell you anything." He shot back._

_Sakura look at his back with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"You're always to noisy stop bothering me all the time." He knew that must have hurt but it seem like the only way for her to forget about him._

_She look down on the ground and smile sadly "You're always hated me huh." She said._

_Sasuke was shock at what she said, it wasn't true that he hated her._

_"Do you remember when we became genin and our team was decided. Remember we were at this very spot and you was angry at me."_

_"I don't remember." He said. She was shock at what he said and smile a little. Tears started falling on the ground._

_"Yeah I guess, it was a long time ago anyway. But that is when everything started you, me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, The four of us did a lot of mission together. It was difficult and sometime awful but...even so it was fun." She was looking at his back, Sasuke was still facing forward afraid to see Sakura hurt expression._

_"I know what happen to your clan but it won't make anyone happy if you get revenge not you, not me."_

_"I know that." Sakura look up at him. "I'm not like you guys my path is different than yours. I did think that the four of us together was a possible path though...But dispite us being together my heart is still on revenge. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_"But won't you be lonely than Sasuke. You told me that being lonely is painful, I have friends and family but if you leave it would be the same as being alone." She started to cry "Sasuke I love with all my heart, if you're at my side I promise you won't regret it. Everyday will be fun. If you can't stay than take me with you I will help you on your revenge." She said disperatly trying to prevent him from leaving._

_He turn around to face her and smirk "After all this time you're still annoying." He said but inside he was suffering just like Sakura, he knew how much it must hurt for him to say that._

_Sakura looked up at him in shock, he always said that to her, she was hoping that their relationship would have grown. She thought wrong. She than notice that Sasuke turn around and was leaving. She didn't want him to go she still love him and she wasn't going to lose him._

_"Don't go!" She ran a few steps before shouting "If you go I'll scream really loud and..." Sasuke disappeared. She felt his presence behind her. _

_"Sakura," He pause before saying "Thank you." Sakura was frozen in her spot she couldn't believe what Sasuke said. She felt a pressure on the back of her neck, 'Sasuke.' was her last thought before everything went black. _

Sakura bolted up her bed and was breathing hard _That dream again._ She look out the window and saw the sun rising. It's been eight years since Sasuke left. She still was haunted by that dream. She slowly got up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Sakura was now 20, she became the best medic-nin after Tsunade. After finishing washing up she made her way down the kitchen.

"Hi mom." The twins said when she enter the kitchen. "Why is it that you always wake up before me?" She ask them playfully. Sakura was also a single mother. Sometime it was painful to look at them because they look so much like their father, Sasuke. Except for their eyes they were like Sakura's. After Sasuke left her, she found out she was pregnant a week after. She was shock to find out, she did spent a night with Sasuke the day before he left. She was happy to spend the night with him even though she had the feeling it was only for one night.

Her parents found out and wanted nothing to do with her. So Tsunade took her in and treated her like her own daughter. After the twins was born Tsunade helped Sakura raise the kids. It was hard being a 13 year old single mom. She also had help from her friends mainly Naruto, Ino and Kakashi. They were like the twins aunt and uncles.

It took a while but now Sakura found a small one family house. Tsunade said she could have stay with her but Sakura didn't want to be a bother. Tsunade decided to agree and let Sakura live on her own.

"So do you want anything to eat before I go?" She ask them.

"Umm I want tomatos." Sayuri said.

Sakura smile at her daughter. Sayuri was like her father in so many ways, she was stubborn and was serious but not as serious as Sasuke. She would smile and would enjoy herself but she was also mischievous which usually get her in to a lot of trouble. Her black hair was tied in a poneytail.

"I will also have tomatos." Unlike his sister, Ryu didn't like tomatos as much, he's more lay back and usually stay out of trouble. He would find a way to enjoy his day. He look like an exact copy of Sasuke due to his spiky hair style but his personality was the complete opposite of Sasuke.

Sakura place the tomatos infront of the kids who was sitting at the table. They started to eat their tomatos. Sakura tryed to forget Sasuke but found it impossible. She knew she still love him. It was a miracle that the kids didn't ask about their father yet. No matter what she did to erase Sasuke from her mind, he will always come back. She will have a hard time working today.

* * *

Hi, i hope you like it, I know it was probably boring but I needed to write the past just for you to get it a little better don't worry next chapter will be better. 


	2. Sasuke's thoughts

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

A man around his earliy twenties was sitting on his bed looking through his window. He had a black short-sleeve shirt on and some cargo pants. He was non other than the traitor of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. He has been with Orochimaru for eight years now. He was starting to get a little homesick. He started to miss Konoha and his second family, escpecially Sakura. He miss her terribly, he also love her. Which was why he spend that one night with her, he knew he would leave but before he left he wanted to spend time with Sakura.

He remember that night well, that was the best night of his life he was glad to shear it with Sakura. He knew how much he hurt her by leaving. He had to leave not only for revenge but for Sakura sake as well. If his brother found out about Sakura he would surely come to kill another important person to him and he couldn't risk that so he left to become strong not only for him but for Sakura as well.

A knock was heard from the door which stop Sasuke train of thought. "What do you want?" He ask rudely not even bothering to be polite or to see you it was.

A guy who was a little older than Sasuke came into the room he wore glasses and had his silver hair in a ponytail.

The man was starting to annoyed Sasuke for not answering his question. "What do you want Kabuto?" He repeated himself this time a little harsher.

"Orochimaru want to see you." Kabuto said ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"I'll be there, now get out of my room." Sasuke commanded.

Kabuto left the room, he didn't want to start a fight with him. Sasuke got up from his bed and left his room to go to Orochimaru.

_What does that snake want this time._ He thought. He was started to get annoyed of that snake bastard he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, Naruto was much better company, even though he was a loud mouth most of the time. He started to feel guilt rising in his chest, Naruto was like a brother to him. He wanted to brake the bond he had with his old life but found it difficult.

He stopped in front of a door, Sasuke enter. The room was dim and cold. Sasuke had the urge to shiver due to the coldness of the room but fought against it.

"Sasuke you're here." The snake-sannin said.

"What do you want now?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Awww, Sasuke why do you think little of me." Orochimaru said with his sickening smirk.

"Stop wasting my time." He said turning around to leave.

"Have any luck finding Itachi yet?" Orochimaru said, this made Sasuke stop.

His hands was ball into fists. Sasuke turn around to face Orochimaru. His eyes held hatred, which Orochimaru guess was for his brother ... and for him. He notice how Sasuke was being less obedient lately. Which is why he had Kabuto watch his every move.

"I will find and kill Itachi." Sasuke said heading towards the door he stopped right at the exit before adding "Oh and Orochimaru don't put your nose into things that has nothing to do with you." _One day Orochimaru I will kill you._ He thought while leaving the room.

"Should you trust him Orochimaru?" Kabuto ask showing himself from the shadows.

Orochimaru smirk "No, but he won't do any thing reckless after all he need my powers to kill his brother. Kabuto just look at the door Sasuke exited from _I hope you're right._

* * *

Sakura was exausted from her work at the hospital, she used up all of her chakra healing her patients. The sun was already setting. She took her keys out and open the door to the house. 

"Hi Sakura." A small voice said once she enter the house.

"Oh hi Hinata I hope they weren't much of a bother to you."

Hinata shook her head "Not at all...Ummm they ate dinner already."

Sakura nodded "Thank you very much Hinata." Sakura said with a tired smile.

Hinata notice "Umm Sakura you should rest you seem tired."

"I think I will." Sakura replied before adding "Good night Hinata."

"Good night Sakura." Hinata replied before leaving, Sakura than closed the door.

She slowly went up the stairs. She than steadily open her kids bedroom door to see them both sleeping in their seperate beds. She suddenly turn sad, she never spend time with her children due to the crazy shift she have back at the hospital. She was wondering if her kids was happy with their lives, after all their father left and their mother was too busy. She than decided that next week she will take a day off to spend time with her children, she'll make it an important goal. She slowly close the door to her kids room and made her way to her room. She tiredly got undress to put on her night gown. She than went to bed and happily excepted the darkness.

* * *

Hello and thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them and if there anyone whos reading but not reviewing I beg of you to review pleeeaaasss. I know... This chapter was boring and I'm sorry for that but I will try to make the other chapter intresting and maybe funny. Thanks again. 


	3. The mischievous little Uchiha

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

Sakura ran towards the hospital this morning _Damn I'm going to be late. I blame you Kakashi._ She thought while running. She needed somebody to watch her kids after they came out from the academy, but since the academy starts later then her job she needed somebody to take her kids to the academy as well as pick them up. Since Kakashi didn't have a mission to go to she called him and as always he came late giving his lame excuse of _'I was lost on a road of life.' _She didn't have time to hear his excuse and quickly ran out the the door saying goodbye to the twins before she race through Konoha. Now here she was exausted of that long dash, she manage to make it to the hospital though.

She enter the hospital, she went to her office and put on her medic-nin outfit. _Now off to work._ She thought walking through the halls to see her first patient of the day.

* * *

"So what do you kids want to do today?" Kakashi ask to two little Uchihas. Kakashi was still confuse as to why Sakura gave the kids their 

father's last name other than hers._ She must still love him._ He thought to himself.

"Actually its almost time to go to the academy." Sayuri said.

Kakashi notice the time "Yeah you're right I'll take you to the academy than."

Ryu sweatdropped _Kakashi is always like this, coming late not even noticeing how late he is. Mom is probably late right now. _He thought.

Both him and his sister follow after Kakashi who was already outside the house. Sayuri took the spare keys hidden next to the house and lock the door, she than place the spare back and follow her brother and Kakashi.

* * *

Once they reach the academy, Kakashi left saying he will see them after the academy. After that the twins went in. 

"Hello Ryu and Sayuri." Iruka said when they enter the classroom.

" Hello Iruka-sensei." The two said in unsion and bow. Than they took their seats. Ryu decided to sit in the middle row while Sayuri sat in the back row, she really didn't want nobody to talk to her considering that they will tease her on not having a father. The last time that happen she punch the poor little boy out. Her mother came to the academy when she heard of the fight. Her mother was mad and sad she told Sayuri not to fight again. Sayuri decided to listen to her mother and not fight which is why she sit in the back. She couldn't understand her mother sadness, she thought it was probably how her mother was.

Ryu on the other hand do have friends and girls chasing after him. Naruto once told him that the same thing happen to his father when he was his age. Ryu decided to ask his mother who his father was. He notice his mother growing stiff and said not to ask that question again. After that he never brought the topic up. Even though he still wonder who was his father. He had questions about his father the main being 'why did he left them?'

"Okay class lets start our lesson for today." Iruka started.

_I don't see the point of being here._ Sayuri throught bored of the lesson. She was the best in her class, her brother second after her.

She also manage to change her eye color, from what her brother said they were red. With those eyes she was able to see chakra easier.

She ask her mother what it was but all her mother said was not to use it again. Sayuri didn't know why but comply to her mother's wishes.

She notice how her mother was usually sad, and she remember her mother being afraid when she changed her eyes. And it seem weird to her that her mother gave her and her brother their father's last name. They ask everybody they know about the name Uchiha but everbody was silent including Naruto and that was surprising. They than figure something bad happen in the past, so they left without their question being answer.

Sayuri was too busy with her own thoughts, that she didn't hear the teacher talked. _What to do?_ She ask herself, trying to figure a way to entertain herself. An idea popped into her head._ I know._ She did a few hand signs steathily and summon a few snakes. All the snakes slither under different desks. Sayuri than waited to see their reaction when they see the snakes.

"What was that." One of the student said.

"What are you talking about?" Her friend ask.

"I thought I felt something by my leg." She said.

"You're probably imagining things." The other said.

"Just to make sure I'll see whats under there." She said slowly looking under the desk. She than saw a snake coal right next to her feet.

She scream.

The whole class turn to look at her. After that other snakes started slithering around. The whole class saw them and started to run out of the room.

"Now everyone calm down." Iruka try to say but it was heard by deaf ears, they was still running out of the classroom.

Ryu was still seated and look behind him to see his sister laughing softly. He figure it would be her it usually was when strange things like this happen. _Sayuri why do you always have to cause problems. _He thought angry at his sister prank.

* * *

"Sakura, the acadamy call." 

Sakura stop doing what she was doing and look at the nurse.

"Why did the acadamy call?" Sakura ask the nurse, hoping it wasn't what she think it was.

"They call because of Sayuri." The nurse replied.

_Sayuri what did yo do now?_ Sakura thought to herself. She left with a quick thanks to the nurse.

She ran through the halls in search for Tsunade. She than saw Tsunade exiting a patient room.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura called out.

Tsunade turn her head to see a tired Sakura next to her. "Sakura how many times did I tell you not to call me that." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said catching her breath.

"So Sakura why were you running anyway?" Tsunade ask curiously.

"Umm I was wondering if I could get off now." Sakura ask nervously.

Tsunade look at her in surprise Sakura never ask to get off early unless it was important.

"May I ask why?" Tsunade said.

"The acadamy call." Sakura said she didn't have to say more because Tsunade understood.

"Sayuri again huh." Tsunade said. All Sakura did was nod. Tsunade sigh " That girl is such a troblemaker... Yeah you can leave."

Sakura nodded and left.

* * *

Sakura ran towards the academy, the academy was in view. She reach the acadamy and went in. She made it to Sayuri's classroom and saw Ryu standing outside.

Ryu was standing outside of the classroom waiting for his mother. Sayuri got herself in trouble again. Class ended 20 minutes ago but being a good brother he decided to stay until their mother showed up. Kakashi found out and was in the classroom with Sayuri. Iruka couldn't stay so since Kakashi was still babysitting them he volunteer to watch them. Ryu wasn't in trouble but was a loyal brother who wanted to stay by his sister side.

Kakashi was sitting at the front desk reading his Make out paradise book. Sayuri was sitting down on her seat looking piss.

* * *

"Ryu." Sakura call her son. 

Ryu turn his head and saw his mother running towards him. "Mom." Ryu called out.

Sakura stopped in front of him. "Is your sister in the room?" Sakura ask.

Ryu nodded "Yeah and Kakashi is with her."

Sakura open the slide the door, she saw Kakashi at the first desk reading his book.

Sakura sweatdropped _Does he ever get tire of reading that thing._ She thought

Kakashi turn his head and saw Sakuraenter with Ryu behind her.

"Sakura you're here." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded her head "Sorry about this sensei." Sakura said.

Kakashi smile a little bit "non sense and how many time I told you to stop calling me sensei I haven't been your sensei in years."

Sakura smile softly "You can leave if you want I can take it from here." Kakashi nodded and left.

Sakura sigh and look at her daughter, she saw Sayuri with an angry facewhich remind her so much of Sasuke. Sakura sigh again and smile softly.

"Come Sayuri." Sakura said.

Sayuri slowly got up from her seat and follow her mother.

Once home Sakura turn to face her daughter. "Ryu can I have some time alone with your sister."

Ryu nodded and went to his room.

"Sayuri why is it that you always cause problems?" Sakura ask her daughter softly.

Sayuri looked at her mother she saw sadness in her eyes. "I...I don't know." Sayuri said above a whisper.

Sakura sigh "I see. Umm why don't you rest for a while okay." Sakura said gentily.

Sayuri nodded. She went up stairs towards her room before she enter she said "Mom...I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

Than she went inside her room.

Sakura saw her daughter go to her room, she smile sadly. _No Sayuri you don't cause me problem, you're just hurting inside._ Sakura said to herself. She went to the the kitchen with the thoughtof Sasuke in her mind.

* * *

Finish hope you like it and don't worry you'll see more of Sasuke in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and pls review. 


	4. Sasuke return

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

Sasuke was walking through the halls towards Orochimaru's room. He was covered in blood but it was not his own. He had his sword which was stained with blood in his right hand. He than stopped infront of the door that Orochimaru stay most of the time. He slowly open the door to reveal the room and Orochimaru who was sitting in the middle of the room.

"So you come Sasuke." Orochimaru said. He had a feeling that Sasuke will turn his back on him but he didn't think that he will kill evey sound nin in the fortress.

"Enough talk, its time for you to die." Sasuke said sharply.

"Not yet... You see there's still one more before me." Orochimaru chuckle.

"He's right Sasuke."

Sasuke turn his head and saw Kabuto walking out of the shadows.

Sasuke just stared at him with a blank look. Before Kabuto could blink Sasuke was already in front of him. He put his sword through Kabuto chest. Kabuto than turn lifeless. Sasuke withdraw his sword from his chest and he feel lifelessly on the hard cold ground.

Orochimaru was shock he didn't figure that Sasuke was this strong. When Sasuke turned to face him, Orochimaru saw his sharingan and a picture of Itachi came in his mind. Orochimaru was actually afraid. He got up from his seat but in a blink of an eye Sasuke was already facing him.

"Whats wrong Orochimaru? Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke ask his voice was cold.

When Orochimaru heard this he shiver. Sasuke smirk when he saw this. Sasuke raised his sword and was about to make the killing blow when...

"Wait I can give you power, thats what you want right, power to kill your brother." Orochimaru said trying to buy time to escape.

Sasuke expression didn't change "Why would I need power from you when I'm stronger than you." And with that he went for the killing blow and stabbed him in the chest than he withdrew his sword from his chest. He look at the body that was lifeless on the floor than left for his room. He dropped his sword and went to take a quick shower and wiped the blood off himself. After that he put some fresh clean cloths on. He than took a backbag that was full with supplies he'll need for the journey. He left sound only with one thought on his mind _I'm coming home._

* * *

Ryu was confuse, he still couldn't understand Naruto and his obssession with raman. Sayuri was just looking at Naruto slurping down his raman after seeing Naruto eating like there's no tomorrow, she put her bowl of raman aside. 

Believe it or not Naruto was babysitting them. Their mother had avery tight work schedule today that the twins won't being seeing their mother today.

"Umm Naruto don't you ever get tire of raman?" Ryu ask.

"Of course not, theres nothing in the world better than raman." Naruto said while slurping down his tenth bowl of raman.

"How can you only eat raman and not get tired of it?" Sayuri ask looking at him.

Naruto just finish his 20th bowl **(A/N Yes people he's a very fast eater.)** "Yea that hit the spot."He said while patting his tummy with a satisfying smile.

"So kids is there anywhere you would like to go?" Naruto ask.

The kids thought about it for a minute "How about the Hokage tower." Ryu said.

Naruto look at him in confusion "Why there?" He ask.

"Because we haven't seen Tsunade-sama in a while." Sayuri said.

Naruto nodded "Okay lets see Tsunade-baa-chan."

The twins got up from their seats along with Naruto, who had trouble walking due to all the raman he ate. The twins sweatdropped as Naruto attempted to walk. Both sigh and went to both sides of him and hosted him up alittle.

So this is how it was while walking through Konoha to the Hokage tower. Both holding Naruto up to prevent him from falling. To anybody else it would like Naruto was drunk from the way he was wrobbling around.

_Its going to take awhile before we reach the Hokage tower._ Both thought while keeping Naruto balance.

* * *

"Any news." A voice said. 

The othe man was afraid of him and shuddered at the cold voice.

"Umm, y-yes Orochimaru w-was ki-killed." The frighten man stutter.

The other figure became intrested "Really by who?" He ask.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The scare man said.

"Really." The voice said "Is there anything else?"

"Ye-Yea... I found out that the Uchiha has kids in Konoha."

This made the colder man more intrested. "Do you know the mother?" He ask.

"All I know is that the woman name is Sakura Haruno, she is a medic-nin and train with Tsunade-sama. She was also the former teammate of Sasuke." The guy said.

"That is all." The figure took a kunai out and quickly stab the guy's heart, the guy fell on to the ground lifelessly.

_So little brother you decided to rebuild the clan after all._ He thought.

"Kisame." He called out.

"Yes Itachi." A guy who closely resemble a shark said appearing out of the woods.

"We're going to go visit Konoha." He said, a blank expression showed on his face.

Kisame nodded and both jumped from tree branch to tree branch towards Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke manage to slip in without the guards noticing. He was very careful through the streets since it still had daylight anybody could easily find him and he didn't want that to happen. He mange to enter the Hokage tower. 

So far so good. He thought, he reach the door of the Hokage tower. He than knock softly. A knock was heard from the door. Who could it be now. Tsunade thought waking up from her sleep.

"Enter." She said. The door slowly open, Tsunade was shock at who she saw standing at the doorway.

"So you decided to come back Uchiha." Tsunade said while staring at him.

* * *

I know who all want to kill me by now for leaving a cliffy right there. But don't worry there will be more surprises next chapter. I also want to thank all those you review my stories, you're the best. And again for those who only read pls review also it would mean alot to me. THANKS! 


	5. The Reunion

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

_Finally the Hokage tower._ Ryu thought. He couldn't wait to see Tsunade again, its been a long time since they last saw her.

Sayuri was also excited to see her again.

They walked inside the tower towards the Hokage office, no one stopped them since they knew that the three were close to the Hokage. Naruto was walking between the two kids. The raman went down so he was able to stand on his own two feet. Naruto had no choice but to walk still slightly full. Sayuri threaten to drop him if he didn't walk on his own. They reach the Hokage office.

Naruto was laughing quietly "Oh boy baa-chan will be surprise to see us." Naruto said in a low voice. Ryu smile and nodded his head at Naruto statement while Sayuri smirk similar to her father.

Naruto reach for the handle and open the door "Baa-chan!" He shouted.

The twins winced in pain from Naruto shouting _Why do he have to be so loud? _Both thought.

Tsunade felt like pounding on Naruto at the moment for being so damn loud.

Naruto notice a figure other than Tsunade in the room. The figure slowly turn his head and Naruto was beyond shock at what he saw. After the initial shock Naruto had a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Teme you're back!" Naruto shouted rushing towards Sasuke. He than gave Sasuke one big bear hug.

"Dobe get off." Sasuke said irritated. After all these years Naruto was stilll the same old self that Sasuke knew.

"So what bring you back?" Naruto question.

But before an answer was givin Tsunade ask "Why are you here Naruto?"

Naruto let go of Sasuke much to Sasuke relief. He turn his attention towards Tsunade.

"Hi baa-chan." Naruto greeted.

A vain pop on Tsunsde head furious that Naruto would call her that.

"Ummm Sayuri and Ryu wanted to see you. So here we are." Naruto said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Tsunade looked behind Naruto and saw the twins. _Crap this is not good._

Sasuke also saw them. He raise an eyebrow "Are they yours?" He ask Naruto looked shock at what he said and so was the twins.

_Damn it not good I'm not sure if Sakura's ready to tell Sasuke. _Tsunade thought.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke winced in pain Naruto was right infront of him and he had to yell. "I'm not deaf you dobe."

"Hey who are you calling dobe, teme." Naruto said growling a little.

Tsunade sigh _After all these years they still act the same towards each other. _She thought.

The twins looked at Naruto arguing with this stranger. _Naruto seem to know him well._ Ryu thought staring at the two.

Sayuri was just staring at the new guy _Who is this guy?_ She thought.

"Naruto you should take the kids home." Tsunade said interrupting their little argument.

"But Sakura won't be home." Naruto blurted out, when he relize his he quickly cover his mouth with his hands.

Sasuke turn towards Naruto. Naruto saw Sasuke expressionless face but his eyes held anger and lots of it.

"Are they're Sakura's?" Sasuke ask teying to stay calm.

When Naruto didn't replied it just made him furious. "Answer me Naruto." Sasuke commanded.

_Damn it what do I say; "Yes Sasuke they are Sakura children and you're the father." If I do that Sakura and Tsunade will both tear me to pieces. _Naruto thought fear shown in his eyes,

"Thats enough Naruto take them now."Tsunade order.

Naruto quickly nodded and rush out of the office pushing the kids along with him.

* * *

Once they were out of the Hokage tower, Naruto breath easier. 

"Naruto who was that guy?" Ryu ask.

Naruto looked at the small boy "Oh just a friend."

"Does he know our mom?" This Sayuri ask.

"Yeah we use to be in the same team when we were genin." Naruto said hestiantly.

"Hm thats strange she never mention him before." Ryu thought out loud, Sayuri nodded in agreement.

_You have no idea why. _Naruto thought.

"Lets go home." Naruto said.

"But mom's not home yet." Ryu said.

Naruto laugh nervously "Yeah I know but lets wait for your mother at home."

The twins nodded slowly folowing Naruto. _How will Sakura act when she finds out Sasuke's back? _Was the only thing on Naruto mind when they was towards the twins home.

* * *

Sasuke was beyond mad, he couldn't believe Sakura would sleep with another guy when she pour her heart out to him on that night. He just couldn't believe it perhaps the dobe was just joking with. 

Tsunade was staring at Sasuke, she saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes when Naruto mention the twins belonging to Sakura. He's been having that angry expression ever since Naruto left and that was 20 minutes ago.

_So he does have some feelings for Sakura and that wasn't just a one night stand. _Tsunade thought observing Sasuke behavior.

"So you did destroy the sound village and killed all of the sound-nins including Orochimaru." Tsunade said breaking Sasuke out of his musing. It was true before Naruto interrupted them, Sasuke explain everything from killing Orochimaru to destroying Sound. So Tsunade clarified

this just to make sure it was true.

Sasuke just nodded not in the mood to talk right now after what Naruto said. Tsunade notice this and sigh.

"Sasuke what are you going to do now?" Tsunade ask.

"I'm going to kill my brother." _And was going to spend the rest of my life with Sakura._ Sasuke finish in his head.

"And?"

"Thats It."

Tsunade just looked at Sasuke "Since you destroy a threat to Konoha, I'll go easy on you."

Sasuke was taken aback he didn't really think she will let him in that easily when he betray Konoha.

"You are not to go on any mission and you will have an escort at all time until I believe you are trustworthy. Any question?" She finish.

Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Great now your escort will be Kakashi." Tsunade said with a slight smile.

Sasuke sure didn't like where this was going but he did wonder how his old sensei was. He sigh hoping all will turn well from this reunion.

* * *

Done. Yes I know you want to kill me for the fact that Sasuke still haven't found out that his the father but don't worry he will find out soon. I also want to thank all those who review it makes me really happy and I will keep continuing with this story due to all me loyal readings and reviewers. 


	6. The secret

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

_Great. Just great._ Sasuke thought frustrated. Its only been two friggin days and he's going insane. He's been stuck in this damn house waiting for Kakashi...again. Kakashi explain that he has something important to do but Sasuke didn't believe him. _He's probably out buying more of his perverted books._

Heck the Hokage order Kakashi to keep him lock up in this house and not go out for some fresh air, it was consider part of his punishment. Kakashi told him it was only for a week but he was already going insane. The only company he had was Naruto, he was curious why Sakura never visit but thought that she didn't know he was back. After all Naruto did said that not everybody know he's back. But if the news keep spreading Sakura will surely find out and hopefully he will see her again. He was curious at how she's doing and decided that when he do see her he will ask the question thats been bugging him about who do the kids belong to.

He try to ask Naruto but that idiot ran out of the house if the topic was brought up. He also try Kakashi and all that pervert did was smile under his mask and say that they are really close to Sakura. He only saw the brats once and it was driving him crazy of not knowing who they were. If they did belong to Sakura than he would surely kill the guy who he consider force himself on her.

His thought was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hi Sasuke had fun while I was away." The voice said.

A vain popped from Sasuke head "Save it Kakashi."

Kakashi saw Sasuke irritated face. He sigh _Sasuke is still his same old self like he was eight years ago. _"Well you see I was busy."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. Kakashi saw this and decided to explain "Well I went over to the Hokage and explain to her why you shouldn't be cooped up in here." He said leaving the part out where he and Tsunade was talking about Sakura reaction when she find out that Sasuke is back.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out._

_Kakashi enter the room._

_"Kakashi what bring you here?" She ask._

_"I'm here to talk about Sasuke probation." He said calmly._

_Tsunade looked at him in a serious way._

_Kakashi continue "Well I know you want Sasuke to stay in my house and not let him out for a while but I think its good if he go out once in a while to get use to his surrounding and such." _

_Tsunade looked at him her fingers link to each other and is under her chin "Yes that could be fair for him but you're forgetting one thing."_

_"Oh?" He looked at her waiting for her to respond._

_"Sakura." Was her only replied._

_"I understand that but Sakura need to know about Sasuke's return and Sasuke need to know about the twins." He explain._

_"True but I don't think Sakura is ready to confront Sasuke, not just yet."_

_Kakashi sigh, this was going to take a while "I know but we won't let him see her not until she's ready and beside Naruto and I will be with him all the time so you don't have to worry."_

_It was Tsunade turn to sigh "I guess you're right...Fine Sasuke can be taken outside but make sure he dosen't get near Sakura until she's ready. Understand."_

_Kakashi nodded._

_"Good now get out my office!" She yelled and Kakashi quickly disappear._

_End Flashback_

_Geez, talk about mood swings. _He thought remembering that conversation.

Sasuke was shock and happy at the same time (even though he didn't show it.) He couldn't believe that the Hokage would have gave him some freedom.

"So Sasuke now that you can go out, we're going to go to Ichiraku and meet up with Naruto." Kakashi said.

_Great my first day at freedom and I'm going to see Naruto eat like a pig. _Sasuke thought in disgust.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke made it to Ichiraku and saw Naruto already ordering raman. 

Naruto saw Sasuke and Kakashi enter and shouted "Sasuke-teme, Kakshi-sensei over here!"

_Why does the dobe have to be so damn loud?_ He question himself.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruto raman order came and he quickly slup it down. Sasuke didn't order anything and only look at Naruto eat in disgust. Kakashi only had one order and ate it quietly. He had is perverted book in his face which mean nobody would be able to see what's under his mask.

20 minutes past and Nartuo finish eating a dozen bowls of raman. Sasuke still didn't eat any raman he swore to never go out and eat raman with Naruto again.

"Thats much better." Naruto said with a smile.

"Now lets go." Kakashi said putting his book away.

"Okay." Naruto said. Sasuke just got up from his seat and was waiting for them to leave.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke ask all of a sudden while walking.

The two males stiffen when he ask that question. Sasuke notice this and didn't like it.

"Ummm...You see.. Sakura still dosen't know you're here." Naruto said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"So why don't we see her than." Sasuke said in a flat tone but inside he was anxious to see Sakura reaction.

"No." He heard Kakashi and Naruto said at the same time. He notice they said it very quickly and he also saw the nervousness in their eyes.

_What are they hiding?_ He thought not understanding the two males actions.

"I-I mean th-that she busy right now and we shouldn't disturb her." Naruto said trying to sound indifferent but fail.

"Is there something you're not telling me." Sasuke said looking at the two.

"Why would you say that?" Naruto ask laughing nervously.

Sasuke just looked at him and turn around to leave.

"Hey Sasuke you know that you're not suppose to go off on your own." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stopped and said "I know." and with that he continue walking.

_Not good. _Both males thought. They both ran to catch up to Sasuke. Both walking nervously beside him.

_I'm dead if Tsunade finds out about this. _Kakashi thought looking at Sasuke, he notice that Sasuke had a very small smile on his face.

He sigh _Well I hope all will turn out okay. _Was the last thing he thought. All three continue walking towards Sakura's house.

* * *

Hi again. Hope you enjoy this chapter there will be more suprises in the next chapter. I also want to thank all those you review. 

Thanks. Till next time bye.


	7. Sasuke and Sakura unforgotton love

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

_Work never stop for me._ Sakura thought while washing the dishes. She and her kids finish eating lunch and the kids were in the living room watching some T.V. Sakura ask Tsunade to give her a day off because she never had time for her children and she had the feeling that her children was misable because of it. Tsunade agreed she too know about the situation, after the kids heard this they were excited. She was happy about it too.

A knock from the door broke Sakura thoughts. "Can one of you open the door." She called out to her children. She heard a small 'okay' from her son.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke...umm...we should leave now." Naruto said stuttering. 

Sasuke ignore him and stared at the door waiting for it to open. Kakashi shook his head. _Give it up Naruto, Sasuke isn't going no where. _

The sound of the door opening brought all three of their attention back to reality.

Sasuke saw that boy again, he had a closer look at him and notice that the boy look similar to him. _So Sakura did got over me. _He thought sadly but didn't show it. He thought Naruto was joking about the kids but he was wrong.

"Hi Ryu." Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto." Ryu replied.

Ryu notice that guy again. _Hm it's that guy who was arguing with Naruto._

Sasuke notice that Ryu was staring at him, he turn his head and stared back at Ryu. Ryu notice this he flush and quickly turn his head and saw Kakashi.

"Hey is your mother home?" Kakashi ask, he notice that Sasuke flinch when he ask that.

"Ummm... Yeah she's here, want to come in?" Ryu said nervously, still aware of the stranger. Kakashi nodded his head, Ryu stepped aside to let them in.

Once all three of them enter the house. Ryu shut the door. "Ryu who was it?" Sakura voice called out from the kitchen.

Sasuke stomach flutter from the sound of her voice. He miss her so much, he miss everything about her. He was hoping to spend the rest of his life with her but that hope was shatter once he found out she has kids.

"It's Kakashi, Naruto and a new guy." Ryu called back. Sasuke eyebrow visibly twitch when he was refer to as the 'new guy'.

"Coming." Sakura said. She walked out of the kitchen and into the doorway. Sasuke had a lump caught in his throat.

_She's beautiful._ He thought looking at her she change alot when he last saw her. Sakura haven't notice Sasuke yet because he was behind Kakashi.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted in happiness.

"Geez Naruto, I'm not deaf." Sakura scolded at him like a mother.

"Oh sorry." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ryu, why don't you go watch T.V. with your sister." Sakura said to her son.

Ryu nodded and left them. Sakura than turn her attention back on the males.

"Where's the stranger?" She ask, looking around.

"Ummm...We really wouldn't call him a stranger." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. Kakashi sigh, he slowly step aside to reveal the person. Sakura was shock when she saw who it was _Sasuke. _She said mentally still not believing it was real.

Sasuke slowly looked into her eyes and saw tears falling out._ Great I made her cry again._ He thought, he hated seeing her cry. What happen next surprise him. Sakura ran towards Sasuke and hugged him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head leaning on his chest. Sasuke could still hear her sob. He didn't know how to react so he did the first thing that came into his mind, he return the embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Naruto and Kakashi silently left without Sasuke or Sakura noticing. They enter the living room where the twins were.

"Hey." Naruto greeted the two. The twins looked at him and smile.

"Hello Naruto and Kakashi." The twins said. Kakashi just nodded his head.

Ryu notice his mother and the stranger didn't enter.

"Naruto where's mom and the new guy?" Ryu ask.

This caught Sayuri attention "What stranger?" She asked with some hatred in it.The three males shutter they knew Sayuri thought they were better off without a father or someone pretending to be caring so they can go out with her mother.

"The guy we saw in Tsunade office." Ryu answer.

Sayuri just nodded. Everyone that knows her know that Sayuri hate men in general for the fact that her so call father hurt her mother. Naruto and Kakashi are the only men she trust because they were always there for her family and she consider them as part of the family.

Naruto was starting to get worry he was afraid to find out what her reaction will be once she finds out Sasuke is the father. Sure she never known him but he know that Sayuri hate him.

Kakashi too was worry and for the same reason as Naruto. "She's with him near the doorway don't worry they'll show." Kakashi answer Ryu forgotton question. Ryu nodded as his question been answer. He on the other hand didn't mind if his mom see a guy or not, he's happy if she's happy. After Sayuri heard the answer she didn't liked it, she was glaring at nothing in particular. Naruto saw this and was shaken a bit_ She's so much like Sasuke when she does that._ He said mentally. Kakashi knew something bad was about to happen and it isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

The two was still in each other embrace. Sakura stopped crying a while ago and Sasuke was doing his best to comfort her. 

"I really miss you." Sakura said being the first to brake the silence.

_I do too._ Sasuke said mentally, he wasn't one who express his emotion openly. They slowly broke apart from each other embrace. Sasuke looked down at her and saw her beautiful emerald eyes staring up at him. He place one of his hands on her cheek, he felt Sakura lean into his touch. Sasuke lean his forehead on Sakura's. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw everything, the love he held for Sakura was reveal by his eyes and he didn't bother to hide it.

Their lips was inches away, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, the hell with the other man who impregnant her. She was his first. The gap between them was slowly decreasing. Their half lid eyes was in trance with each other. Their hot breath mingle with each other. Their lips were grazing each other. They were almost about to give a full hearted kiss when they heard a few bangs and shouts from the other room. They slowly broke apart to see a very fuming Sayuri emergeing from the living room.

* * *

So how was it I hope you like it. And thanks for all of the reviews you all inspire me to keep on writing this story. See ya till next time. 


	8. Secret reveal

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

Sayuri was furious at what she saw. The guy was holding her mother by the waist.

Sakura saw her daughter and didn't know what to do. She know how much she hated men... well beside Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura would fear Sayuri reaction once she finds out who Sasuke really was. She look over at Naruto and Kakashi who just enter and she also saw the nervousness in their eyes. They too fear Sayuri reaction.

"LET GO OF MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" Sayuri shouted.

Sasuke stared at the fuming girl. He couldn't believe that this girl yelled at him. He than narrow his eyes. _This girl dosen't know who she's dealing with. _He thought.

"Sayuri." Sakura said in a warning tone.

Sayuri didn't seem to hear her mother for she was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke smirk _She has guts I give her that._ He stated mentally.

Sayuri saw the smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" She ask in a low but treatening tone.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi notice the thick atmosphere around the two. Ryu also saw this but was confuse of the whole conflict.

Sakura sigh _Might as well tell them now before something bad happen._

"Sayuri sweety," She started taking a deep breath before continuing "This man is your father." She finish waiting for the worst. A long pause than...

"WHAT!?" Sayuri shouted on the top of her lungs her face turn red from pent up anger for the man she found out was her father.

Ryu also heard this but was silent from shock. Sasuke too couldn't believe his ears _I'm.. a.. father._ Was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"No it can't be I refuse to believe it!" She shouted but was a little calmer from her state of shock.

Sakura notice her daughter hurt face, she needed to find a way to comfort Sayuri. "Sayuri-"

"No I refuse to believe that this man is my father!" She cut Sakura off. She ran right past her mother and Sasuke and left the house. She heard her mother call her name but didn't bother to stop.

* * *

Sakura try to call her daughter name but to no avail. She was worry that Sayuri made do something stupid. 

"Calm down Sakura. Sayuri won't do anything stupid just give her some time and space and she will calm down." Sakura heard Kakashi voice said.

"Yeah you're right." She reply.

"Wow, you're my father." All eyes turn to Ryu who they just realize was there. Ryu ran up to Sasuke and smile. Sasuke saw this and was a bit taken aback by Ryu cheerfulness, the complete opposite of his sister Sasuke notice. He couldn't help but give the small boy a small smile.

Sakura saw this and smile _At least some happiness came out of this._ She thought.

"Well its time for us to go." Kakashi said exiting the house.

"Bye Sakura, Teme, and Ryu." He said and following after Kakashi.

Sasuke was staring at the door when he felt a tug on his arm. He look down and saw Ryu looking up at him with emerald eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but actually giving the boy a small smile. _He remind me of Sakura._

"Can you stay?" Ryu ask his father. He didn't want his father to leave since he just met him. Sasuke look at Sakura to see if she approve, she nodded with a small smile. Sasuke looked bsck st Ryu.

"Yes." Was all he said before Ryu jump on him and hug him. Sasuke was surprise he didn't know what to do, he never had his father affection so he didn't know how to show affection as a father. He did the only thing that came to him first, he slowly pat the boy's head.

Sakura smile at the scene _You're slowly getting there Sasuke._

"Sasuke." Sakura finally spoke. Sasuke turn his attention on her. "Thanks." Was the only thing she said.

He knew what she meant, it was thanks for not abandoning your kids. Sasuke nodded at her and smirk. Things woul have been more happy if Sayuri would accept this. Sasuke knew it was his fault but didn't know how to apologize to her.

Sakura saw this "Don't worry, she'll come back and you'll be able to work things through with her."

Sasuke just nodded. "Can you stay here for a while." Ryu said with pleading eyes. Sasuke look into his pleading eyes and couldn't refuse.

"Yes I'll stay a liitle longer." He reply.

Ryu jump up and down from joy, this made both his parents smile. "Come on, Come on I want to show you my things." Ryu said pulling his father towards his bedroom.

Once the two was out of sight, Sakura frown still worrying about Sayuri. _Please come back home._ She said mentally hoping to solve the feud between her and her father.

* * *

Sayuri was at the Hogake monument. _Damn it why did he have to show up now. _She's been like this since she ran out. She still couldn't cope with him being her father. He was never there why should she accept him back. 

She felt someone behind her. She stopped and spoke "Why are you following me?" She ask still not turning to see the stranger.

"You're sharp for a child." The stranger said. Sayuri finally turn around and saw a guy that look similar to her father she just met, except he had his hair tie to a ponytail, he had two lines coming down from each side of his eyes. His eyes is what caught Sayuri attention the most it was red with three comas around each one.

Itachi notice her staring at his eyes "If you want I can show you the true potiential of the sharingan."

"Sharingan?" She ask. Itachi just nodded. She wanted to know more about the eyes. Nobody wanted to tell her but this man is willing to show her after all she too can activate those eyes.

_Should I go? Mom may get worry... but she been keeping secrets from me and maybe this man can help and I can show my **father** that I'm strong. _Sayuri thought she secretly wanted her dad affection but didn't know how to do it and she fear that he would leave again which will make it hard for her. Which is the reason why she yell at him because of the pain he put her family through.

She look at him with determination in her eyes she made up her decision. "l'll go." She said. Determine to know more about the secret of the sharingan.

Itachi nodded "let's go." He said. Walking towards the gate that led them out of the village. Sayuri follow not thinking about the problems she may go through.

* * *

Hi there and I'm really sorry for taking to long to update. This month been crazy. I also wanted to say thank for ALL the reviews it REALLY mean A LOT to ME. See ya. 


	9. Sakura depression

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

It was late and Sakura was starting to get worry. Sayuri still didn't come back. Sasuke left a few hours ago and Ryu is sleeping now.

_Where is she?_ She nervously, it was close to midnighht and it was still no sign of her daughter. She pick up the phone and dial Kakashi's number. ( remember Sasuke still live with Kakashi due to propation.)

* * *

Sasuke woke up from the phone ringing._ Who the hell will call at this time?_He thought annoyed He heard Kakashi footsteps making its way to the phone. 

"Hello?" He heard Kakashi.

"Oh Sakura are you okay... you don't sound very good."

"What. Okay we'll be there soon." Sasuke heard a hint of urgency in his voice. Sasuke was also worry. The way Kakashi was talking to Sakura wasn't good. He heard his door being open.

Sasuke slowly got up and stared at Kakashi. "We're going to Sakura's house." Sasuke nodded and got dress.

* * *

_Rrrrrrriiinngg_

_Damn it who the hell will call at this time of night._ Naruto thought. Slowly getting up from bed to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said half asleep. He was wide awake once he heard Sakura on the other end.

"Sakura... I'll be there." He said quickly getting dress and left his small apartment to go to Sakura's house.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi ran towards not caring that they are tire. They saw Sakura house when they saw Naruto running towards Sakura's house from the opposite side. 

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out. Naruto heard his name being called and slower his pace when he reach Sakura's front step he stop. Kakashi and Sasuke also stop once they reach Naruto.

"Did you get the call to?" Kakashi ask. Knowing the answer anyway.

Naruto nodded "Yes and she seem distress and I was talking to her."

Sasuke didn't bother joining the conversation he was worried about Sakura. He couldn't hear Sakura from the phone when Kakashi was talking to her but due to his tone of voice when he was talking to her, he knew something bad must've happen. He slowly walked to the door and lift his knuckles to knock.

Kakashi and Naruto stop their conversation and walk toward the door to, both standing behind Sasuke. He knock once and the door automatically open. Sasuke saw the frantic look on her face and couldn't help but wonder how this all happen.

He care for Sakura a lot, he'll do anything for her. He even slept with her to show her how much he care for her, he didn't realise his mistake until he came back home and saw the twins. He was shock that he had twins but was consume by joy when he fround out. He always wanted to be a father especially to the woman he love.

If he whould've known about her pregnancy he would have stay to protect them from Itachi, if he ever found out luckily he didn't or so he thought. It still pain him to see her in pain. It almost tore him apart when he saw her cry and begged him to stay. It was also mad at himself for causing her pain.

"Sakura..." Before he finish his sentence Sakura threw herself at him. She hugged him tightly around his waist. He than felt his shirt starting to be damp. He look down and saw Sakura crying, he slowly wrap his arms around her waist trying his best to comfort her.

"Sakura why did you called us at such a time?" Kakashi ask. He didn't want to break the moment with Sasuke and Sakura but he was also worry about her as well as Naruto.

"It's Sayuri." Sakura said between sobs while still holding on to Sasuke for comfort.

"What happen to Sayuri?" Kakashi ask with as much comfort he can put into his voice.

"She never came back." She said now calm.

"What?" The males said.

Sasuke sigh "I'll go look for her." This caught all of there attention.

"No you won't." This time it came from Naruto.

"Hn." Was the respond Sasuke gave as he was glaring daggers at Naruto. "And why shouldn't I?" He ask which sounded like a statement.

"Because Sayuri hates you it'll be hard to convince her to come back if you were the one that said it." Naruto said.

"He's right Sasuke."Kakashi said. Sasuke growl for being helpless _After all this time I'm still am helpless in helping Sakura... and now _

_I'm helpless to help my daughter. _He thought sorrowful and not liking the idea of being helpless.

He looked down at Sakura who was still holding on to him and still sobbing. He look at her with almost sad eyes "Fine." He forcefully let out. "But if you don'tcome back with her I'll go myself." He added. The other two.

"And if we don't find her in this village we'll assume she ran away or somebody kidnapped her." Kakashi said hearing a gasp of shock from Sakura. It pain him to say that but she'll have to know the truth if that was the case. Both Kakashi and Naruto disappear in different direction to look for Sayuri.

Sasuke stood with the sobbing Sakura. "Sakura we better go inside." Sasuke said in a low but comforting voice. She nodded, Sauske held his left firmly around herwaist and slowly guide her in the house.

He gently sat her on the couch. "Is Ryu sleeping?" He ask. Sakura slowly nodded her sobbing stop a while ago. He let out a small sigh of relife he didn't want Ryu to see his mother in this state.

* * *

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof searching for any sign of Sayuri. _How hard could it be to find an eight year old._ Naruto thought searching for any possable area that Sayuri may hide. Hoping nothing bad happen for Sakura sake.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't having any better luck than Naruto. He was looking every where for any sign of her but no luck. He jump from a branch to a small clearing. He look around and notice something peculiar on the ground. He pick it up and examine the small object. 

His eyes widen when he notice what it was and who it belong to. _Damn it we have a bigger problem than we thought._

* * *

Wow wonder what Kakashi found... well to find out you'll have to read the next chapter. 

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Till next time.


	10. Identity

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

Kakashi ran through the silent street of Konoha. The Hokage tower was in view now. He race into the tower and straight to the Hokage office. He barge the door open. The sleeping Hokage woke up from the loud noise. When she saw who it was she was piss.

"Damn it Kakashi. Do you know how to knock and damn do you even know what time it is?" Tsunade yelled piss at being wake up in the middle of the night.

Kakashi ignore her complaints. He walked toward her desk. "Look what I found." Kakashi stated placing a piece of cloth on her desk.

Tsunade was fully awake now once she saw the dark cloth. "You don't think he's here?" She ask.

Kakashi nodded "He was here not that long ago." He pause before continuing "Also Sayuri has been missing."

"What?!" She said in shock.

"Sakura called me and Naruto saying Sayuri hasen't come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Sayuri found out that Sasuke is her father."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "The reason I sent Sasuke into your care was to prevent Sayuri from doing anything rash."

"Yes but you did know that she was going to find out sooner or later." Kakashi explain. "I know this may not be what you want to hear but he made have took Sayuri."

Tsunade nodded "Did you tell them this?" She ask knowing that Sakura will be very depresse once she found out an S-class criminal has her daughter and Sasuke will go after him with blind fury. "Keep an eye on Sasuke knowing him he'll go after his brother and it will be impossible to stop him after."

Kakashi nodded "So you want me to keep this from them."

She nodded "Yes it may be cruel to keep this important information from them but its for their own safety especially for Sasuke. I'll summon a few ANBU to go look for Sayuri."

Kakashi nodded and left the Hokage tower heading towards Sakura's house.

* * *

_Where is he. _Naruto thought. He was sitting on Sakura's couch waiting for Kakashi. Across from him Sakura was sitting on another couch her hands on her lap. Her eyes was red and puffy from crying but no tears were being shed. She felt somewhat responsable for Sayuri leaving she should've stop her when she had the chance.

As for Sasuke he was leaning against the wall, he was looking out the window which was next to him. He was thinking about his daughter which he just found out he had. He didn't understand why she hated him. What could he have done to make her hate him so much. His son Ryu seem okay with him being back he was even happy to see his father but why not Sayuri he thought to himself.

Sasuke train of thought was lost when he saw something coming towards the house. He than notice who it was.

"Kakashi's back." He stated.

This brought the other two attention towards him.

"It's about time!" Naruto said a little to loudly.

"Naruto lower down, Ryu still sleeping." Sakura whisper.

"Oh sorry." Naruto said in a whisper.

They heard the door opening. "Sorry for taking long."

"Have you found her?" Sakura ask hopefully.

Kakashi eyes cast down. Sakura took this as a sign that she wasn't found.

"I already told Tsunade she's already sending a team in search for her."

Sakura was about to cry which they all notice. "But don't worry, Naruto and I are in the search team as well." Kakashi added quickly hoping to give her some hope, fortunaly it work.

"I'm coming too." Sasuke said. Kakashi sigh.

"I understand your reason for wanting to come but you can't. Don't forget you're still on probation." Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't say anything else his hands were ball into fists. Kakashi sigh "And also Sakura need you more than ever." He added the last for only Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke knew what he said is true but couldn't and have a bad feeling that something wasn't right. Slowly Sasuke nodded.

"Okay now Sasuke you stay with Sakura while Naruto and I head towards our search team." Kakashi said making sure everyone heard him. The duo meaning Naruto and Sasuke nodded at Kakashi command.

"Naruto lets go." And with that both left. Sasuke look towards Sakura and notice she was tired.

"Sakura go to sleep."

Sakura looked at him "I can't Sasuke not until I know Sayuri is home safe and sound."

Sasuke sigh _I don't have any other choice._ He walk over to her. "Sakura look at me." Sakura slowly look at him what she saw was the sharingan spinning after that everything went black.

Sasuke carried her towards her room. He gently place her on the bed. Sasuke look at the sleeping Sakura, his eyes were soft. He slowly lean forward and kiss her forehead.He broke away. His eyes narrowed _Kakashi was definily hiding something and I'm going tofind out what._

He walk over to Sakura's window he slowly open it making sure not to make any sound. He look backat Sakura sleeping form. _Be back soon. _He went out the window andslowly close it again. He leap off the house and ran towards the hokage office.

* * *

"Hey umm where are we going?" Sayuri ask the strange man.

Itachi looked at his neice. He really didn't care much for the girl, he was just using her as bait to lure in the Kyuubi which is why he rip off a piece of his cloth. To evident that he was there and have his little brother. To bad for Sayuri that she didn't know about the trap.

He slowly turn around to face her, she saw the sharingan spinning. Everything went black for her after that. Itachi pick the girl up smirking. He knew all to well that his foolish little brother will come for her as well as the Kyuubi. _I'll kill two birds with one stone. _

* * *

Finally done. I apologize for taking long and sorry if it seem short I didn't had any other idea for this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews can't wait to read more. See ya! 


	11. Retrival Mission

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

Sasuke was running towards Konoha gates. He quickly hid himself when he notice a team there. _This must be the search team._ He look at them more closely._ They're all ANBU, why would they be searching for Sayuri?_ He ask himself.

Kakashi was infront of the team. "All right this is an S-class mission."

"What this mission about?" One ANBU ask.

"Itachi kidnapped a member in this village." Kakashi answer.

"Who was it?" Another ask.

"Her name is Sayuri Uchiha."

Sasuke was shock _What?! He knew this and kept it from me._

Now Sasuke was furious, his god forsaken brother took his daughter and worst of all the person that is consider family to him kept this important information.

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Kakashi said.

All the ANBU nodded. They all exit the gate.

Sasuke slowly went towards the gate and left without anyone spotting him. Once he was far away enough he look back. Konoha was slightly small due to the distance he covered. He let out a sigh _I'll come back soon Sakura, I promise. _

* * *

_What happen? _Was the first thing on Sakura mind when she woke up. _All I remember was looking into Sasuke's eyes._ Than relization hit her. She quickly look around and notice that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Mom." She heard Ryu say. _I have to stay calm if not for me than Ryu._ She got out of bed. She got dress and went downstairs. She saw Ryu sitting on the couch watching T.V. Ryu turn to his mother when he heard her come in.

"Mom are alright?" He ask looking at her red puffy eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright." She said.

"Where's Sayuri and dad?"

Sakura was shock at the last part. She let out a small smile afterwards. _He's already accepted Sasuke as his dad._

"Your father and Sayuri won't be back for awhile." She said. She didn't think it was good idea to tell Ryu the truth he was still too young.

She look at the clock that was hanging from a wall across from her._ Damn Ryu will be late for the academy. _

"Ryu go get your things before you be late for the academy."

"What about Sayuri?" He ask.

"Don't worry about it." She said still avoiding the topic.

Ryu knew something wasn't right with his mother, he decided to let it go, it wasn't any of his business anyway.

Ryu took all of his stuff "Mom I'm leaving OK."

"Oh I'll take you." She said.

Ryu thought this was weird _Dosen't she have work?_ "Umm... Mom don't you work today?"

Sakura shook her head "No I'm off all week."

"Oh? OK." He said happily, he haven't spent much time with his mother because of work.

"Come on lets go." Sakura said grabbing her son hand. She exit the house and starting walking to the academy.

* * *

"OK now behave yourself." Sakura said motherly to her son.

Ryu laughed a little "I will." He said and ran straight into the academy.

Sakura smiled a little when she saw him enter. _I wonder what's Sasuke is doing, he didn't leave a note. _She thought walking back home worrying about both Sayuri and Sasuke.

* * *

"Damn." Sasuke muttered. He was in the middle of the forest not sure where to go from there._ Were the hell can Itachi be hiding._

Sasuke was jumping from treetop to treetop looking at his surrounding to find anything suspicious. So far nothing. _I'll bring back Sayuri, I've got to make up for what I put her, Sakura, and Ryu through. I won't have Itachi steal my family again._ He vow.

Sasuke suddenly stop when he saw a old run down house. He leap off the branch and slowly walk towards the house. His eyes widen at what he saw. Infront of the old house was Sayuri who was lieing on the ground.

_Sayuri!_ Was his only thought at that moment, he slowly ran towards her. He quickly stop a few meters from her when a kunai swiftly went pass him grazing his cheek.

_Damn._ Sasuke swore feeling the blood dripping from his cheek.

"You came." Said a voice which Sasuke know so well.

"Itachi." Sasuke said.

The figure appear from the house.

"I didn't think you'll find me this fast." Itachi stated with the same monotone voice.

"You bastard."

"Thats all you can say after not seeing each other in along time."

Sasuke glare at him. His eyes slowly drift towards Sayuri who was unconcious on the ground. Itachi notice his stare.

He took a kunai from his cloak, Sasuke notice this. He reacted fast. He ran towards Sayuri with lightening speed. He grabbed Sayuri and ran towards a nearby tree which was also far from Itachi. He gently lay her against the tree.

Itachi wasn't the least bit shock. "You improve, Sasuke."

Sasuke turn towards Itachi his sharingan activated. "You're going to regret messing with me."

Itachi only chuckle. He summon chidori and ran towards Itachi. Itachi didn't look afraid. Once the chidori hit its target an explosion erupt.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and the ANBU saw an explosion in the far east.

"What was that?!" Naruto said completely in awe at what just happen.

"Lets check it out." Kakashi said. The ANBU and Naruto nodded. All ran in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

Sorry it took me long to update. I was **very **busy. And to start off with my chapter in a long time I made it short. Just to keep you thinking. Don't worry Next chapter will be long I promise. If I don't keep my promise you can hunt me down if you like. Enjoy :) 


	12. The fight between brothers

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

_Recap:_

_Once the chidori hit its target an explosion erupt._

When the smoke slowly vanish Sasuke hand was still in Itachi. Itachi suddenly disappear with a poof.

_A shadow clone._ Sasuke stated, looking around for the real Itachi.

"You are still weak." Itachi stated coming out of the shadows.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"The people you care for make you weak." Itachi said while looking at Sayuri, who was behind Sasuke and was unconcious on the tree still.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled charging Itachi with his raise fist. Itachi easily caught it. Sasuke secreatly took a kunai out of his pouch with his free hand. He threw the kunai upward.

Itachi saw this and let go of Sasuke fist, he jump backward, away from the attack. The kunai kept going upward until it hit a tree branch.

Itachi smirk "You will never defeat with those weak attacks."

This anger Sasuke. He activated his sharingan.

"You're sharingan is not as strong as mine." He stated

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouting running towards Itachi again.

They then started a hand to hand combat. Sasuke would keep on punching while Itachi block and vice versa.

* * *

Naruto and the others went to an opening of the forest. All of them was shock at what they saw.

Itachi and Sasuke was exchanging punches to each other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted worried for his friend.

* * *

Sasuke heard Naruto voice_ They're finally here._

"Get Sayuri out of here." Sasuke manage to say while blocking Itachi punches.

Naruto look around when he saw Sayuri laying unconcious next to a tree.

Naruto ran to her with the other following.

"Here take her." Naruto said handing Sayuri to the ANBU.

"What about you?" One of them ask.

"I'm fine I'm going to help Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What that traitor can easily be in prison now that he left with out permission." Another said.

Kakashi intervene. "Don't worry about that, we'll deal with it just take her back, that's an order."

The ANBU nodded. They took Sayuri from the tree and left.

Naruto was seeing the fight between the Uchihas, he clinch his fists he wanted to rip the older Uchiha for all the pain he cause them especially Sasuke.

He felt Kakashi hand on his shoulder. He look behind him. Kakashi just shook his head.

"It's his fight don't interfere." Kakashi just stated.

Kakashi than look at the fight _If things don't look to well then we'll intervene... but right now we'll have to have faith in Sasuke._

* * *

_Damn it._ Sasuke swore. He was starting to tired, Sasuke hardly land any hit on Itachi.On the other hand Itachi layed plenty of hits on Sasuke.

"Whats wrong little brother, tired already."

Sasuke growled he know that Itachi was just mocking him.

Itachi knew that he was getting on Sasuke nerve, he decided to press him further.

"You know why you can't defeat me, it's because you are weak."

_No I will not listen to him. _

"The pink haired and her children make you weak."

Sasuke eyes widen at this.

Itachi just smirk knowing what Sasuke was thinking about.

"Yes I know who are the mother of your children and it seem that the only way to have you to bring out your full potential is to eliminate them."

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON THEM!" Sasuke shouted he already lost his cool once he heard that his family life was in danger.

"I won't but my partner Kisame will."

Kakashi and Naruto who was just watching the fight was shock.

_So Itachi is threatening the life of the people he cares for in order for Sasuke to be stronger._ Kakashi thought. He really didn't like the idea of Sakura and the twins getting hurt, he know for a fact that Sasuke wouldn't take so well. Neither will he, Naruto, and Tsunade, he consider Sakura and the twins as his family, Naruto also think them as his family they are his only family and he don't want to lose them. Tsunade think of Sakura as her daughter, after her parents reject her being pregnant to a traitor. The kids started to grow on her also and she didn't nothing to hapern to them.

"I can't take it anymore!" Naruto shouted. Naruto ran towards the Uchihas. He went between the brothers.

"Naruto." Sasuke said breathing hard from the fight.

"Sasuke you don't have to do it alone." Sasuke look at him Naruto didn't turn around but was still facing Itachi. He continue "They are our family too. We want to protect them too."

"He's right Sasuke." Sasuke look at Kakashi, who was next to Naruto by now. "Beside Sakura heart will break if she found out that you die."

Sasuke cast his eyes towards the ground feeling guilty. His mind was so into killing Itachi that he didn't care if he died. He forgot how that will effect Sakura.

Kakashi saw Sasuke expression hoping he got through to him.

"You're right, I don't have to do it alone." Kakashi and Naruto smiled at him.

"Itachi I'm stronger than you." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Unlike you I have people that I can depend on."

"Depending on people make you weak." Itachi stated.

"No it make me strong because I'm not afraid anymore, my friends will always have my back." Sasuke stated.

"And together we will defeat you." Naruto said making the symbol to summon his shadow clones.

Kakashi lift his headband to reveal his sharingan.

Itachi just look at them with the same emotionless face.

"Itachi this will be your last day living!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

Hope you like sorry for taking long and I really am sorry for making it short. I have summer school reach I hate but I have to do it to pass, well math was never my best subject especially math b. But the plus side isthe next chapter will be long. Hope you like it. 


	13. The final battle

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long update. My excuse was that I was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollow, It's a great book and I couldn't stop reading it. Oh and I had a slight writer block.**

**The Youngest Uchihas'**

_Recap:_

_"Itachi this will be your last day living!" Sasuke shouted_

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. Dozens of Narutos appear next to the original.

"This time we''ll get you." Naruto said, some of his clone charge at Itachi.

Itachi easily dodge them all. He quickly grab one and toss it to the others. All disappear with a poof.

_Damn it._ Naruto thought he lift one of his hands next to his only surviving clone. His clone move his hands quickly on Naruto's hand. A blue sphere was form.

"This is it! Rasengan!" Naruto said charging at Itachi with the Rasengan forward ready to hit Itachi.

Itachi jump away from Naruto, he landed on a branch. Naruto Rasengan hit a tree that Itachi was infront of. The tree split from the bottom and fell from its spot.

_Damn it! _Naruto thought. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hit Itachi, since he had more speed than him. _There have to be a way to slow him down._

_

* * *

_

Itachi stood at his spot looking down to see Naruto glaring at him. His attention was then brought back to himself when he sense another chakra behind him. Itachi smirk he already knew who it was.

He slowly turn to see Sasuke charging at him from the tree branches with his chidori activated. Once Sasuke was in reaching, Itachi quickly grab his arm that had chidori.

He then notice Sasuke smirk. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Itachi quickly release Sasuke, who already deactivated his chidori.

Itachi slowly turned around to see Kakashi with his hand on his back while having his chidori.

Kakashi notice his surprise look. "I see that you look surprise, we already had a plan."

"We already know that Naruto will go first because he's not one to wait. Than I went purposly letting you senseing my chakra and that was the right moment for Kakashi to attack. He hid his chakra from you." Sasuke explain.

"Hn, it seem that you manage to avenge our clan." Itachi said, blood was was running from his lip to his chin. Itachi than went limb.

_I... finally... beat... him. _Sasuke thought. He slowly drifted into darkness after that.

Kakashi caught him before he landed on the ground. _He's drain out all his chakra._

"Naruto." Kakashi called out. Naruto jump on the branch Kakashi was on.

"Is Sasuke okay?" He ask. Naruto was worry about Sasuke, he was the closest thing to a brother he have. Naruto wanted to take a bigger part of their plan, but knew he would be a disadvandage to Sasuke especially if he would have been capture by Itachi.

"Yes, Sasuke will be fine... we better head back." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and both ran towards with and unconcious Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sigh, she could barely do any of her work worrying about Sasuke and Sayuri.

Tsunade told her to take a day off because of the situation. Sakura didn't take the day off though, she stood in her office. Her mind was on other things.

She heard commotion which brought her attention back.

_What's all that noise? _She went out her office and saw a group of ANBU running towards her. She than notice one of them was carrying a person. On closer inspection her eyes widen _Sayuri._

She ran towards the ANBU.

"Sayuri!" The ANBU saw her running towards them.

Sakura ran to their leader. Her main focus was her unconcious daughter.

"Sakura!" She heard a voice shouted. She turn her head to see Tsunade running towards her.

Tsunade reach her. She look at the unconcious girl. She notice Sakura depress look. She didn't want Sakura to have that look.

"Put the girl in this room... Shizune bring some of the nurses here, to take care of Sayuri." The ANBU leader nodded and brought Sayuri to the room. Shizune ran to find some available nurses.

"Sakura." Tsunade call out to see if Sakura was alright.

Sakura took her eyes off the door her daughter was in, she look at Tsunade and slightly smile.

"I'm alright." She said.

"Do you want to be in charge of this one?"

Sakura nodded. Tsunade understood. "I'll come back later okay."

Sakura nodded in understandment.

Once Tsunade left Sakura stare at the door. She was nervous and hopefully seeing her daughter in good condition will ease her nervousness.

She enter the room, the ANBU saw her her come in and took as their cue to leave.

Once Sakura saw the ANBU leave she went closer to the bed. She place a chair next to the bed. She place a hand on Sayuri forehead, her skin was warm to the touch.

_She have a slight fever. _

She heard the door open. She look at the door and saw two nurses and Shizune.

"Sakura the two nurses will help you." Shizune said.

Sakura nodded. Shizune than left to check on other things in the hospital.

"Sakura-sama, what do you want us to do?" One of the nurse said.

Sakura shook her head "Nothing, she just have a slight fever. Sorry for wasting your time."

Both nurses understood. They bow their heads and left. She look back at her daughter sleeping face.

Sayuri started to stirr, Sakura notice this and look at her. Sayuri slowly open her eyes.

"Sayuri." Sakura said, very happy to see her daughter awake.

Sayuri eyes slowly drift to her mother. "Mom."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, all the tears she was holding back just poured out.

Sayuri slowly got up to a sitting position. "Mom are you alright?"

Sakura envalope her into a hug crying on her daughter shoulder. "Don't ever run away like that again, you got me worry."

Sayuri felt guilty, she didn't know she got her mother worryed. Sakura let go of her daughter.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something when a commotion erupt out in the hall.

The door quickly open Tsunade came in "Sakura we have an emergency!"

Sakura look at Tsunade "Tsunade... can someone else do it?"

Tsunade shook her head "We need you on this one."

"It's ok mom, I'll be fine." Sayuri reassure her.

Sakura was stuck between going and help a patient or stay with her daughter.

"Alright I'll be right back."

Sayuri nodded. Sakura left the room, she look back seeing Sayuri smiling at her, Sakura gave her a light smile back. She than close the door.

She followed Tsunade. "Here it is."

Sakura nodded and slowly open the door.

"SAKURA!" A voice shouted and ran straight towards her, and gave her a bear hug.

She than relize who it was. "Na...Naruto...can't...breath." She choke out.

Naruto quickly let go "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head sheephisly.

She looked ahead of Naruto shoulder, she saw Kakashi reading his favorite novel. Kakashi notice her stare. His eyes left the book.

"Yo." He said with on hand raise as his greeting. He quickly return to his story. She looked on the otherside of Naruto and was shock at what she saw.

She saw Sasuke laying on the bed, he was pretty beat up and had bandages wraped around his right arm and some around his chest.

"Sa-Sasuke." She said. She slowly went to him, once she was near his bed she gently stroke his cheek. She couldn't hold it in anymore she started to cry.

Everybody else in the room was silent, they knew how she felt and didn't want to interupt her at the moment.

Sasuke stirred at her touch. He slowly open his eyes, his eyes drifted towards Sakura.

"Sakura." He said in a whisper.

"Hai I'm here." She comforted him.

He slowly sat up on his bed. He felt his body ache in pain.

Sakura quickly held him "Don't push yourself to much."

"Hey teme how are you feeling?" Naruto ask.

"Fine... Is Itachi..."

"Dead. Yes." Kakashi finish his sentence.

Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke. She silently cry on his shoulder. His left arm wrapped around Sakura, trying to calm her worries.

"When I was awake you was gone, I thought that I wouldn't see you again."

"Ummm...Sorry." He said awkwardly, not sure on what to say in this situation.

Sakura look at him. She lean towards him and kiss him. Sasuke eyes widen, he didn't think she would be so bold and kiss him. He slowly close his eyes and kiss back. His tongue was begging for entrance and Sakura gladly replied. He quickly dove his tongue inside. Her taste was addicted. Before things escalated, they heard a slight cough.

Both seperated from each other, Sakura had a very dark blush on her face while Sasuke just smirk.

"We- Well it's good to see you're okay." Naruto said a little awkwardly. Naruto didn't believe what he saw he honestly didn't think they will do that when they was around.

"We'll leave you two." Tsunade said.

"Wait-" Sakura started.

"I'll take care of them don't worry." Tsunade cut her off. She turned around with a smile. "You deserve this."

She closed the door behind her. Sasuke and Sakura was the only one's in the room now. Both not sure what to say or how to start.

Sasuke decided to start first "How's Sayuri?"

"She's fine... Do you want to see her later?"

Sasuke shook his head "I'm not sure, she seem to hate me."

Sakura smile "I'm not sure about that, she's a lot like you and have almost all the same interest like you. You two will get a long great."

"Sakura." Sasuke said slightly.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at him in shock, Sasuke was not the type to apologize, why start now?

"For what?" She ask.

"For getting you pregnant and than leaving you alone to raise our kids." Sasuke said.

Sakura couldn't believe what he said, sure they spend a passionate night together and he left the following day but both didn't know she was pregnant. She found out a week later when Naruto and everybody else was still trying to get Sasuke back. When Naruto found out he was speechless as well as everyone else. After awhile everyone else accepted it. Tsunade also kept a close eye on her making sure everything was alright.

"Don't be Sasuke. I didn't stop you, I wanted more." Sakura explain.

"But I should've known better." Sasuke said staring at the bedsheet.

"Well we was drunk." Sakura said.

This was true both of them drank sake but not on purpose, it actually feel in the cup of tea they were drinking (Tsunade was so drunk that she toppled over and hit the sake bottle in the process).

A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Sakura said.

The door slowly open to reveal a raven haired boy. When he saw Sakura he ran to her.

"Mom." He said hugging her.

Sakura hug back "It's all right Ryu." She said comforting him.

Ryu look next to him and saw Sasuke.

"Dad." He said. He jump up the bed and hugged him. Sasuke look at the boy not sure what to do. He look at Sakura smiling and saw her nodded.

He awkwardly wrapped his good arm around the small boy, giving him some sort of comfort.

Sakura smile, _Sasuke is not alone anymore, he have his family._

Ryu fell asleep in Sasuke arm after crying, he was exhausted from all his crying.

"This is what I want." Sasuke voice broke the silence. Sakura stared at him.

"I want to belong somewhere."

Sakura smile at this "You do have a place you belong to." She pause when Sasuke stared at her. "And it's with us, your family. That is if you'll accept it."

"I'll accept it." Sasuke smile.

He finally found a place where he belong.

* * *

A few weeks past and everything was ok. Sasuke is living with Sakura now.

The council and Tsunade came a decision to let Sasuke be a ninja in the vilage. They said he prove his loyalty when he save Sayuri, kill Itachi and willingly came back (with the help of Naruto and Kakashi who carried him back because he was injured.)

Ryu was very happy to here that his father will be living with them. Now his family is whole, as for Sayuri she still a little distance from Sasuke but is slowly warming up to him. They started commuicated with each other with "Hi" and "Bye". As time pase by they started talking a little about their day with each other. Sakura thought it would take some time for both to feel comftable with each other.

Sakura met up with Sasuke at a restaurant, he wanted to take Sakura out. He told her it was a surprise. Naruto convince her to go, that he'll watch the children.

Sasuke smile slightly and grab her hand he led her to a table next to a window. They said their orders to the waiter, they ate when the food came.

"So Sasuke what is the surprise?" She said after eating.

"Sakura I know this is sudden but I think it's the right time." Sasuke got up from his seat, he walk infront of Sakura. He kneel down. Sakura eyes widen. Everybody else looked at them now after seeing Sasuke kneeled.

"Sakura... will you marry me?" He ask.

Everyone was watching anxiously.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you." She said excitingly, she hugged him crying happily.

Everyone clapped their end at the happy couple.

After many years of suffering he found happiness. He was going to cherish everthing that was precious to him.

* * *

I finally finish this story. Thanks you for reading my story especially those you were with me from the beginng. Bye. You can read my other stories if you want. 


	14. A new story Author note

Hey there I wanted to tell you about my new story Sasuke Past. I wanted to share with you some part of it and tell me what you think.

**Small summary:** **Sasuke doesn't remember anything about his past after being adopted by Kakashi. But these weird dreams are always haunting him and a girl know more about him than she leading on. Sasu&Saku **

**I'm going to put some clips of chapters one and two hope you enjoy the small preview. **

"What happen?"

"I receive a case. I didn't think much of it. Once I reach my destination I was shock. The door was cover in blood."

"Any information on the boy?" Kakashi ask wanting to know more about the boy.

Iruka took a folder and went through the paper. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's seven years old, he lived with his parents and older brother."

"This is Sasuke and he will be living with him okay." He said pointing towards Sasuke.

_**8 years later**_

_That dream again, why is it haunting me? _He thought. He got up from his bed, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hurry up Naruto." Sasuke said finishing his slice.

"Yea, Yea I'm coming." Naruto getting up and grabbing his school bag, Sasuke did the same.

"Have a nice first day of school." Kakashi said while they leave.

"Umm excuse me." He heard a voice said from behind. He turned around and saw a girl with long pink hair and the most memorizing emerald eyes. He shook his head getting rid of any thoughts about this female.

"Thank you." She said with a bow and left. He was looking in her direction. _She's different._


End file.
